Motherhood
by zephyrchild
Summary: A small collection of fictions looking at our clones and their motherhood experiences. Young radical Sarah Manning with a very small Kira. And Alison Hendrix in the early days around the adoption of Gemma and Oscar.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Sarah

She'd arrived at the hospital with Fee and fifteen minutes later Kira was in her arms. The bustle of medical staff around her had mercifully dispersed somewhat in the last twenty minutes since Kira was born, except for one nurse who seemed intent on making herself useful.  
"Fast and furious." The nurse who was cheerfully helping latch Kira onto her breast joked.

She was beautiful, Sarah tiredly thought. And mine. She'd never known a relative before. She could see herself in tiny Kira's face. And maybe Cal as well. She thinks of the young man she conned nearly ten months ago. No one needed to know that though. As far as she was concerned Kira was just hers.

"You're telling me." Felix looked exhausted, his lanky half-grown form sprawled out in the chair beside the bed. It was still late, she wasn't sure what time it was anymore.

"That's what happens when you show up pushing, plus no time for drugs," The nurse continued, "Look how alert she is though. What a cutie! Anyways, you picked out a name yet?" Sarah was fairly certain she didn't like this woman, as helpful as she was - she talked way too much.

"Yeah- yeah. Kira." She glanced down at her daughter, all red wrinkly skin and light brown hair.

The nurse stepped back for a moment, recording something in her chart, "Well looks like Kira's an excellent eater. We should be able to discharge you tomorrow morning if you want."

"Yeah that'd be good." Sarah relaxed, looking down at Kira, she felt slightly relieved. She hated hospitals, doctors and needles. The whole bit. Sooner they let her go the better.

She saw Felix slip to the door suddenly, "What is it?"

"Mrs. S." Felix glancing out the door and looking suddenly very nervous.

"You called Mrs. S! Shite Fee." Sarah groans, this is the last thing she wants to deal with right now.  
"No, first, when did I have time?" Felix shifted again uncomfortably, "But I told her when I left to meet you. I had to tell her. I still live with her...what could I do?"

"Sneak out? Its what I woulda done."

Mrs. S walked into the room, "I'm Sarah's foster-mother, Siobhan. Can we have a moment?" She addressed the nurse, who seemed only to happy to duck out at this point.

"Certainly, for a moment." The nurse slipped out the door in a hurry.

"So, where are you going to go when they release you?" Mrs S sits down next to her and takes a good look at Kira. Her face softens somewhat.

This she had an answer for, "Home." She'd been couchsurfing up until last month. Fortunately a friend had taken off for Montréal and she'd taken over the place. She had enough money for a while. Conning while pregnant was easy money. Conning with Kira would probably go even better.

"That studio apartment of yours? Do you have a carseat? A crib? Bottles? Clothes?" Mrs. S cross her legs and stood firm, "You sleep on a mattress on the floor."

"Didn't you notice, she's breastfeeding." Felix added to the conversation.

"Yeah. I'm breastfeeding her." Sarah had decided this months ago, formula was way too expensive. If she got coupons or samples she'd rather sell them anyways. Pocket the money. Plus, it was something only she could give her daughter. And she had a few things, friends had given her clothes and things like that. A sling for carting her around. A box of newborn diapers. It was all sitting on her floor back home.

She threw up her hands in frustration and began to pace, "Yes, I did notice. Fine. Breastfeed her. Still, they won't release you without a carseat."

"But I don't have a car." Sarah noticed Kira had unlatched herself, she switched sides watching Kira's delicate fingers curl themselves.

"Doesn't matter, those are the rules." Mrs. S shrugs and looks over to Felix.

"She bought one, you know. Last month." Felix leans against the window.

"Well thank you Uncle Felix." Sarah says, "You'll bring it back tomorrow, and then they'll let us go, right?"

"Not quite. I'll be here tomorrow morning at ten, with a carseat. You and the baby-"  
"Kira." Sarah cut her off, "I've named her Kira."

Siobhan continues, "You and Kira will come home with me for a few weeks, you'll be taking care of her, but you'll be staying with me."  
"Or?" Sarah asked, there had to be a way out of this one.

"Or you'll get to see that they won't release you without a carseat." Mrs S stared down her 20-year-old former foster daughter. It seemed she'd won for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2- Alison

"Come on Ali, it'll be fun." Kim had teased her, "You need to get your mind off this adoption thing."  
She hadn't lasted through the whole class, her mother had called and saved her a little more than half-way through. Even that stupid shavastana thing. Lying on the floor breathing. What a waste of time. And how humiliating, having the instructor try to coach her through not clenching her buttocks. How could she even tell anyways?  
Sitting outside her first and last yoga class Alison Hendrix took a long swig from her water bottle, "I hate yoga." She said to no one in particular.

She made her way to her car, she'd been waiting months for a call. Well, they'd. Donnie was in on this one too. They both wanted kids. They'd bought the right house in the right area. The baby room was ready, painted a cheerful yellow. The crib empty, everything perfect for a baby. Assuming they ever got one. Even through foster-to-adopt infants took time. And they were still young - it wasn't always counting in their favour.

Her phone rang again, this time she picked up, "Hello?"

The cheerful voice on the other end was known to her, "Hello Alison, we've got some good news for you."

"Hello Kyla, what is it?" Alison knew the voice of the social worker well. Please be a baby, please be a baby she prayed silently to herself fingering her crucifix with her fingers.

"We have a match for you! A baby!" The social worker finished with a delighted flourish.

"Finally!" She said it before she realized, "When? Where?"

Kyla continued in her absolutely delighted tone, "Congrats mommy! It's a little girl. Three days old."

"A girl! Gemma. We're going to call her Gemma." Alison squeals into the phone, "When can I go get her? Where do I go get her?"

"You can come and get her this afternoon, she's at Toronto East. I'm going to tell them you're coming - they'll know to expect you. Anyways, 3 days old, girl, mixed race, mom is already in the middle of termination of parental rights for her son. So it's almost a sure thing. You're going to be able to adopt her."

Alison pauses, her mind spinning, "My baby has a brother?"

"Yes. You don't have to take him strictly speaking. They've never met - he's been in and out of fostercare since -"

A boy and a girl, how perfect would that be? She knows now what she should do. Insta-family. And they'll never have to have this rollercoaster of paperwork and waiting again. Alison asks again, "Is he going to be adopted by his foster parents?"

"No. But he'll be adoptable soon - he's two and a half. His name is Jax." Kyla responds, "Why? Are you and Donnie interested?"

"We want him too." Alison said firmly, she glanced back at the infant carseat that has been in her car for the last month. She could fit another one in this car easy. Double stroller. A bed. Clothes. Formula. Diapers. So much to get. And they'll have to change that name.

"Wow, is Donnie there too? Congrats Daddy!" Kyla says cheerfully unaware of Alison's car bound solitude.

"Yes. He's thrilled. And we're sure. I'll pick up some baby things and then swing by and pick her up. Let them know, her name is Gemma - they should call her by her name." Alison runs through her shopping list in her head, she should have enough time to pick up formula and diapers before getting Gemma and then a little more stuff. Gemma. Her baby girl. She felt joy bubbling up from inside her. She was a mother. Soon to be a mother of two. Siblings.

"Will do! Congrats Hendrixes! I'll call the hospital and fax your info. And I'll look into the boy for you." Alison shuts her cellphone.

An hour later Alison shows up at the maternal-newborn unit of Toronto East Hospital, an infant bucket seat hanging from one arm. She stands awkwardly around,

"Mrs Hendrix?" A nurse ask curiously, "Where's Mr. Hendrix?"

"Yes. That's me. He's working I'm afraid. Saving up his leave for after." She breathes a sigh of relief, she's led back to the nursery and a small bundle is placed into her arms. She sees the wispy brown curls on her daughter's head, her light brown skin, her perfect rosy lips and tiny fingers.

"Hi Gemma." She whispers, stroking one of the little girl's cheeks.

When Donnie arrives home at 5:30 pm he notices three things. One; there are a collection of 4 ounce bottles being sterilized in his kitchen. Two; the baby swing is out in the living room. And three; a collection of unpacked bags litter the area near the stairs.

Upstairs, Alison is in the rockingchair, gently rocking a sleeping Gemma, a half-finished bottle left on the dresser.

"There's a baby!" Those are the only words to come out of Donnie's mouth.

Alison grins, "Surprise. Our baby came home today. Gemma. I got the call a few hours ago after yoga. I had to go get her right away. She was still at the hospital only 3 days old." She'd never allowed herself to hope she'd get a baby this young. Especially through foster to adopt.  
He repeats her name softly, as Alison gently hands him their new daughter, fast asleep, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have left work immediately for this. Hello Gemma."

"I had to buy a few things, pick up Gemma, buy a few more things and rush home to feed her. You have to boil the water, it has to be hot otherwise-"

"Yeah I know. Bacteria. You told me when we bought the sterilizing thing." Donnie shrugs it off.

"So there's one more thing." Alison motions for Donnie to hand Gemma back to her waiting arms, which he does readily.

"Is there more stuff I should put together? The exersaucer? The baby gym? Do we need more ...anything?" Donnie asked.

"Well. I need you to help install the new carseat. Or watch Gemma so I can do it."  
"She's not going to outgrow that one for months, she's tiny. So tiny." Donnie let himself admire the baby.

Alison shook her head, "It's not for her. Our baby has a brother."  
"What? But... not like twins or something." Donnie seems stunned for a moment.  
"No, a two and a half year old brother in fostercare. I already told Kyla we're adopting him too. We need to get the other room ready. I bought the new carseat today but we need to paint, buy a bed, bedding, toys..." Alison continues her list.  
"What?" Donnie stares at her blankly, a lack of comprehension showing on his face.

"Listen Donnie. Just listen." Alison launches into her story again.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 - Sarah

She lays in her old room at S's. If she can call it that now. Her stuff's mostly gone. Been gone for ages. Since she started running away at 15 this hasn't been her home for more than a couple months at a time. The posters either thrown out or packed away. The bed is still there, but it's barer than she remembers it. She's been so tired the last few weeks. She doesn't have the energy to run just now. And Mrs. S was probably counting on it. S had quite a few baby things, she'd been planning this a while. Did she want Kira for herself? Sometimes she wondered when she saw her pace with Kira in the middle of the night, or take her to bathe her.  
S had a bassinet thing too, but she's discovered she'd rather sleep with Kira on her chest. One hand over her baby so that S can't take her from her in the middle of the night. It's pretty easy to feed her like that too. Latch her on and fall asleep. She's managed to maintain control over that anyways, S does bring her back to feed. For now anyways.

Kira's a good baby, so observant - almost serious the way she's taking in the world. She didn't get that from her mum. Every time she looks at her she's so relieved that she decided to carry to term. She doesn't think she could have gone through with another abortion.

"Hey." Felix pokes his head in, "Still nap time for you and the little monkey?"

"And Uncle Felix is back from school." She yawns, Kira's still out on her chest, for a little while anyways, "She's sleeping."

"I've been back for hours, you've been asleep." Felix came to kneel by the bed and look at Kira, "Can I hold her?" He has paint on his face, a normal look for Fee. He's probably been painting something in the basement again.

"Alright. Don't get paint on her." She moves her hand and allows Felix to lift Kira into his arms. He's been enjoying having them here.

"Your tits are hanging out by the way."

"Oi," She rolls her eyes, "Don't think I won't squirt you." She adjusted her clothing so that she was more covered. Her milk had come in in full force a few days after Kira was born. That much was going well, Kira was growing, thriving even. She'd been healing up well too, she was just still too tired to do much of anything. It'd been a month since Kira was born - she'd never intended to stay this long. She took care of Kira, she'd taken some walks leaving her briefly with Mrs S. Enough to pay her rent anyways.

"Eww not again. Please. S wanted me to call you down for supper. We ate already. She's out for now."

"'Kay. Right." Sarah sits up, "You take Kira. I'll go shower."

Felix happily lifts Kira to his shoulder, "She's getting bigger."

"All she does is eat." Sarah grumbles searching around the room for a towel.

"Mrs. S said she's gained two pounds since she's been born. She weighed her in the fruit scale at the supermarket." Felix giggles.

"When was this?" Sarah stops on her way to the bathroom, "Oi, Fee. She took my kid out and no one told me?"

"Yesterday? You were asleep. She was back in time to feed." Felix shrugs, "I got home late - saw them on my way back."

"No. She's my daughter. No one takes her anywhere without asking me first." Sarah storms off to the bathroom.

"Well I'll just stand here with her then." Felix calls after her. He's startled Kira awake - she looks puzzled for a moment and then smiles at him. Unable to resist he smiles back.

"Let's hope you're more even-tempered than your mummy." He addresses Kira.

Two weeks later she leaves unable to stand living with Mrs. S a moment longer. She has enough energy to do her hair these days, so she has enough energy to leave. She takes off while Mrs S is still at work. Sherri's offered her couch to her and Kira. Her apartment since taken over by another one of her friends. How many people had keys to that place? She expects Felix to cry, he looks upset. Instead he pushes a wad of bills into her hand.  
"Shite, Fee where did you get this?" She's almost impressed. She can't picture him stealing from Mrs. S. His own con? And could she get a piece of it? He was still in high school, and it looked like close to three hundred dollars.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugs and lets her walk down the stairs to the subway stop on her own. Kira bundled in her sling, and a well-stuffed diaper bag over her shoulder. At least it was black and not pink pastel crap. Mrs. S had gotten that right at least.

Felix calls after her, "Just use it for Kira. Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She nods noticeably, turning around and giving a wave before continuing down.

People stare at her, the punk with the baby. She glares back, "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 - Alison

Alison shouts as she puts groceries away in the kitchen, "Donnie you better be watching her!"

"I am watching her." Donnie rolls his eyes, "She's asleep." He points at his infant daughter, asleep on his chest. He's watching the game on television, sound turned down low.

"I was at Costco. Found a great deal on formula in bulk - could you bring it in from the car for me? I'm going to get the snacks ready." Alison was bustling around trying to make everything perfect. It had to be perfect. Today's the day they meet their son. His foster parents had graciously decided to bring him over for his first visit. The beginning of what was a planned slow tradition to living with the Hendrixes. Next weekend he'd stay overnight in his new room. Before the month was out he'd be living with them full-time.

"Alison. He's won't be three for another month. He's not going to remember the first time he meets us." Donnie is clearly exasperated. He makes no move towards the garage.

Alison answers as if she hasn't heard him, "I called the priest today, he says we can baptize Gemma in another two months, so we can have our son done at the same time." Alison rinsed a small amount of ranch dip off her finger, looking at her perfectly arranged veggie platter.

"Well that's good. Right?" Donnie reclines. How on earth can he be that relaxed? This is not the time. Alison shakes her head.

"Well we have to decide on what to name him. Jax Hendrix? It's awful. It's...urban." Alison shudders.

"I say we stick with the first initial. Easy. Jackson? Jesse?"

"Jesse? What is he? A character in a bad teen movie. No." Alison sighs. Donnie hasn't seemed to grasp that he only has veto power when it comes to naming their children.

The doorbell disturbs them both. Alison stands, glaring at Donnie until he does the same, Gemma still sleeping in his arms.

At the door was a middle-aged woman holding the hand of a small boy. Who's looking up at her curiously.

"Hello!" Alison greets, "You must be Kathy." They'd spoken on the phone several times in the last two weeks. They shake hands warmly.

"Hey!" Donnie greets them adjusting Gemma on his shoulder so that he can shake the woman's hand.

"Yes. And this is Jax." The boy clings to Kathy's hand, "Oh it's ok. I told you about the Hendrixes. Alison and Donnie - they're adopting your sister Gemma. And they want to meet you too!"

"Hi." The little boy manages. Alison finds herself staring at him, admiring his smooth cheeks and big brown eyes. His head topped with curls. He was a beautiful child. She sees the resemblance to Gemma immediately.

She bends down to talk to him, "Hello Jax, I'm Alison. Would you like to meet your sister?" With the child's nod she guides him over to Donnie who crouches down. He seems to know that Alison needs this moment, he refrains from speaking.

"This is your sister Gemma." Alison says softly.

"Hi Gemma." The boy says and reaches out his little hand to stroke his sister's hair.

"Don't worry," Kathy smiles, "He's used to babies. We have another foster babe at home. Six months old. He's really good with him."

"Do you like trucks Jax?" Donnie asks. "We have some-" He points at the trucks that have been laid out in the living room. They've been purchased just for him, of course. But he doesn't seem to realize that yet.

The boy nods eagerly. Donnie puts Gemma down in the pack-n-play against the wall and settles down on the floor to play with Jax.

Alison moves back into the kitchen with Kathy, she has so many questions for her.  
"How long has he been with you?" Alison can't bring herself to say that name. They'll have to transition to a new name though. All the books tell her that much. She's been reading about adopting toddlers every day during Gemma's naps. Studying up for anything that might go wrong. How to help him adjust. Attachment disorders. Discipline techniques. Toddler behaviour. All of it.

"Nearly two years." Kathy responds, "We're his second foster-home. He's a sweet boy. He can get wild though." She chuckles gently.  
"Have you told Jax yet? That we want to adopt him?" Alison sits, serving herself several cherry tomatoes but leaving her food untouched.

"Not yet. And we don't actually call him Jax." Kathy admits helping herself to a carrot liberally coated in ranch dip, "We call him Ozzy."

"Ozzy?" Alison repeats. It sinks in. Oscar. That is what they are going to call him. She finds herself smiling back at Kathy feeling nothing but gratitude for this woman who has been raising this child.

"Yeah. Silly nickname. Blame Mike. My husband." Kathy clarifies looking sheepish.

"Ozzy," She tests out the name, "Do you want a snack?"

The boy comes running up, a large toy truck clasped in his hand, "Yes!" He smiles at her. Donnie follows with a stupid smile and an amused look.

She wants to hug the little boy. Wants to tell him that she'll be his mommy soon. Wants to tell him how excited she is for him to come and live with her and Donnie. Instead she beams back and lowers an appropriately portioned snack on a colourful plate shaped like a fish.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 - Sarah

"Please. We're stuck. I just need ten dollars. Just enough for the train home." Sarah implores the older couple, Kira carefully tucked into her sling, her over-sized coat open just enough that they can see Kira's face. A hat was tucked on her daughter's head. She did keep checking her, making sure she didn't get too cold.

"Where's home? Oshawa? Whitby?" The older man asked.

"Yeah. My mum's waiting on us. But my boyfriend bailed. I don't have any money." Sarah lets her eyes fill up with tears. She was getting very good at this. It was easy money. Even better than when she was pregnant. They catch sight of Kira and they open their wallets.  
The older man digs in his pocket and pulls out a twenty, "Here. That should be enough to buy you a sandwich and a ticket back home on the GO. Stay with your mother. Don't mess around with this boy again. If he wants to see his daughter you make him go through the courts."  
His wife nods at this, "You need to be more careful with the little one, dear."

Sarah responds, "Oh I won't. I just want to get her home before she gets cold." She glances down at Kira. Kira was the best thing to ever happen to these little cons. There was decent amount of cash tucked in her back pocket. Between her performances of desperation she tucked herself out of the way to nurse Kira. Sometimes passers-by would see her feeding Kira and offer to buy her a sandwich or literally submit themselves to her con. Sometimes they offered her help, financial or otherwise. Sometimes she got into a yelling match with an older woman about being obscene feeding her kid in public. Frequently she walked back into the station to sit and warm up. She had to keep moving, circulate around.

It was December now. Snow was piled up on corners and the roads of Toronto were covered in slush. She'd been couch-surfing, mostly staying at Sherri's, but taking any friend of a friend up on their offer to put her and Kira up for a week or two. She made a decent contribution to rent, managed to afford diapers for Kira, and enough food to keep herself going. She has to buy new clothes for Kira soon though, already the 3-6 months clothes were starting to look tight. Sarah glances around, hopefully she can get another few gullible people to fall for her con. She was grateful she'd decided to breastfeed Kira... she really couldn't afford this otherwise. Plus she could cart her around wherever without worrying about how she was going to feed her.  
She ducked back into the station, moving towards the fast food options. She might as well eat. It'd been a while.

"Sarah!" Felix waved, running up to her.

"Fee!" She grinned, he pulled her into a hug, careful not to squash Kira between them.  
"I heard you were... working around here now." He smiles catching sight of Kira, "Woah. Chunky Monkey."

"Yeah. She's getting big." Sarah agreed.

"4 months and she's busting out of that sleeper." Felix glances around, "Come with me, we'll grab a better meal. I'm paying."

A short walk to Fran's diner later, Sarah sits eating a large bowl of chili as Felix plays with Kira across the table. His own food stays untouched.

"And who's my chunky monkey!" Felix holds Kira up to his face, bouncing her feet lightly on his lap. Kira smiles and squeals happily at him. She cannot support her own weight but seems to be enjoying being held upright regardless.

"Where are you getting the money for this Fee? Are you dealing?" She adds the last few words in a hush. Compared to her teen years, Felix was an angel, he stayed in school, kept up with his art and piano and didn't have daily yelling matches with Mrs. S. Sure he did some pot, dabbled in other shit but maybe Mrs. S's standards were simply lower now, having been beaten down by herself years earlier.

"No. Not really." Felix pauses, "Bet you could though. Even with the little monkey along."  
Sarah paused considering, that was an option certainly but it wasn't answering her questions. Felix was still seventeen, in high school, surely he must just be dealing something. "Well then what?"

Felix hesitates and smiles conspiratorially, "Well... if I'm gonna be doing it anyways I might as well get paid for it." He tilts his head towards a random stranger. A well-dressed man in his forties.

Sarah laughs, then looks at Felix. He is completely serious. "Woah. Is the money good?"

"Yeah. It's really really good. I can afford new art supplies, saving to move out of Mrs. S's next year." Felix smirks, "Depends what market you cater to... and I'm catering to ... those who can pay me well."  
"So not dealing then?"

"Not really. I dabble." Felix grins looking at Kira, "Please say you'll bring her around more. It's hard to find you. I look up your friend but you keep moving around."

"I keep moving. Crashing with whoever." Sarah admits.

"So nothing's changed. You just have Kira along for the ride. How long you think you can just tote her along?"

She doesn't think about that, "She's a baby. As long as I keep feeding her - doesn't matter where we are. I'm thinking of heading to Montreal actually. A friend offered to put us up. Maybe find a better paying con - I mean this works, for now but I'd like to make real money again. Then when you finish school the three of us can just take off somewhere."

"Yeah. I'd like that." Felix bounces Kira again.

"Yeah. Couple good cons and we can do it." Sarah nods, the plan can work. It's a good plan. Though maybe not til Kira's a bit older and she can leave her for a while. Just a while to get the money together.

Felix shifts in his seat, "Somewhere warm I hope."

"Yeah. Warm's a must." Sarah nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6- Alison

"Ali, just breathe ok. It's fine." Donnie has his hands up, trying to calm her down.

"It's not fine. It's Oscar's third birthday, his first birthday with us and you didn't pick up the ice cream cake." Alison punctuates the last six words by hitting Donnie with one of Gemma's small pink shoes.

"So what? I'll go get it now." Donnie shrugs, digging in his jacket for his car keys.

"Well you better, because in the next twenty minutes there will be neighbours and our families in this house wanting cake." Alison tries to remember if there is an open bottle of wine in the fridge... could she grab one before the party started? She can't spike the punch - kids will be drinking it.

"OK fine."

She glances over the lawn to see the new across the street neighbours coming. Aynsley and Chad. With a baby in arms, and a little one in tow.

"Hurry." Alison makes a point, she begins putting chips into bowls, setting out dips. The goody bags for the kids are already sitting on the table. The door swings open. Their little boy is quick to go over to Oscar, playing with his toys in the living-room.

She hears Gemma begin to fuss in the next room, puts the water on to boil and measures powered formula into a bottle.

"Hello, we're early. Looks like you could use a hand." Aynsley offered, "I'll put out the snacks so you can feed her." She has her own baby girl on her hip.

"That'd be great." Alison looks up,

"So you guys adopted. You're so young too." She barely hears Aynsely over the electric kettle.

"Yes. I'm twenty-three, Donnie's a year older." She pours the hot water into the bottle and closes it firmly. She rushes to grab Gemma, now two months old and doing well into her arms, she hushes her patting her back, waiting for the bottle to be cool enough.

"Wow. So you two always want to adopt?"  
She considers before responding, "We were open to it. We got so lucky too." No need for the whole story, not just yet. She sticks the bottle in the fridge to cool it down a little.

"Yeah. No labour pains. No pregnancy acne. No swollen ankles. No breastfeeding." Aynsley shudders, "Watch out for Meera, she'll just whip it out and feed her kid anywhere. It's so gross. I mean there are kids around."

Alison grimaces, the idea does make her incredibly uncomfortable, "I'll offer her the guest room. She can feed her baby girl upstairs. In private." They share a look, then start to laugh.

"So did you get to name them or did they come with names?" Aynsely looks at Gemma, "She's just such a doll too, look at those eyes." Gemma continues to whimper, slowly growing to a full on cry.

"We named Gemma. And we changed Oscar's name as well." Alison answered happily, "How old are your two?"

"Ethan turned three about a month ago and Olivia is eight months." She points at her squirming daughter, "Oh do you have a place outside to put them down? Like with baby toys and stuff?"

"Of course. It's on a blanket under the dining shelter from Donnie's camping days." Alison gestures vaguely towards the backyard. There's a dinosaur piñata hanging from a tree, and various amusements for the kids already set out.

"Great. Well I'm going to go set her down and I'll be right back to help." She hears Aynsley yell at her husband, "Chad, get the lawn chairs out of the trunk and watch the kids."  
"There's some in the garage!" Alison hollers out, she tests the bottle on her elbow before giving it to the now rather distraught Gemma. She sits down, admiring her baby. She's put a pink headband with a bow on her head for the occasion, though Gemma would probably spend most of her time sleeping this party away.

Other neighbours arrive before she's done feeding Gemma, who has now fallen asleep. She sticks the empty bottle in the sink and carries her sleeping baby outside.

Oscar is grinning madly at his former foster parents when they arrive, "Look at all the stuff!" He's pointing out his new things eagerly to Katherine and Mike who wave from across the backyard. A baby boy along with them, who Oscar greets enthusiastically.

Donnie shows up with the cake, but seems to be being held up by her mother in the driveway, she stifles a laugh.

"Donnie get the cake in the freezer!" She yells into the house, pausing to adjust her hold on Gemma.

"You can put her down Alison." Her mother chides her, "Or hand her to Grandma!"  
"Sure, I've got to run games for the kids anyways," Alison passes off Gemma, watching as her mother admires Gemma's curls, her sweet little face and the cute pink dress she's put her in.

"Your father's not coming, is he?"

"No Mom, he's not invited." Alison rolls her eyes, her parents split up when she was eight - she didn't see her father very often, she knew inviting both to the same gathering was asking for trouble.

"You should give her some rice cereal. She's a bit skinny." Her mother comments, looking Gemma over. So much for admiring.

Alison rolls her eyes, "Not until six months. All the doctors say six months. All the books say six months... She cannot even sit up by herself yet Mom, it's a choking hazard." She knows it's useless arguing with her mother, but she will not allow her to butt in and threaten Gemma's health.

"You had rice cereal at three months. Had you sleeping longer too. You were so colicky." Her mother shakes her head, "Not you Gemma, you're going to be a good baby."

Alison takes a deep breath, she's definitely going to need a drink today, "Yes. She's a very good baby. Don't give her any food. She just had a bottle." Alison brushes off her mother then shoots Donnie a look - their long used nonverbal signal to keep an eye on her mother.

"Irene." Donnie walks over to his mother-in-law, "Do you want me to put Gemma down in her crib?"

"Donnie," Irene replies, "When are you going to have my grandchildren baptized? I have Alison's baptismal gown for Gemma and I need to have it dry cleaned." She shifts Gemma in her arms, but does not relinquish her hold on her.

Alison redirects her attention to the four little kids - mostly from the neighbourhood or church. Most of whom are stuffing their faces with the various snacks from the small table. The parents are helping themselves to snacks and punch. It appears to be a nice modest turn out.

Oscar waves at her, "Can we do the piñata now?" He asks pointing at the large blue and green stegosaurus piñata she's purchased for the occasion. Dinosaur plates, dinosaur napkins, everything themed perfectly for her little boy. Her little boy, she loved thinking that.

"Of course, okay kids - line up and we'll take turns hitting the piñata." Alison calls them over, Aynsley jumps up to help her - guiding the small ones into line. She smiles, maybe she's made a new friend after all.

"Ethan stop grabbing the bat. Oscar is going first. He's the birthday boy." Aynsely scolds her son and redirects attention to Alison.

In a pause, she lets Aynsley take over the next game - hot potato, she dashes inside with the excuse of putting Gemma in her swing to sleep, while she pours herself a quick glass of wine in the kitchen. Alison downs it quickly and returns to the party. Her mother always brings this out in her. No wonder her dad drank so much, having to put up with Irene.

The games go well enough, the kids leave happy and fed and Oscar is delighted with his presents. She thanks Aynsely for her help and hands out the goody bags happily.

Irene, of course, doesn't leave. She sits watching Oscar play while Alison feeds Gemma again. Rocking her back and forth while watching her drink her bottle. Her life has changed forever, and she doesn't regret it one bit. Though she wishes her mother would just leave already.

"Alison? Is it alright if I take off for a bit?" Donnie glances at her.

"Go ahead." She answers, "I can handle the bedtime thing by myself, Gemma's already drifting off."

"Great. I'll pick up the diapers you want at Costco on my way back. Where's the shopping list?"

"Pinned to the fridge with the coupons." Alison answers, shifting Gemma in her arms, moving to take her upstairs. All in all, it had been a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7- Sarah

She's been lucky so far. Kira's the kind of kid who can fall asleep anywhere. Still, it's too hard to take her along now that she's walking. Kira wants to move, she's even talking - too big to be a prop in her cons any longer. Revenue is down, mostly - and she's getting sick of the little cons. She has the same black bag stuffed with diapers and a few clothes standing on Mrs. S's porch.

Her foster mother surveys her with a knowing expression on her face. Honestly, she doesn't want to leave Kira, heck she's still feeding her a few times a day - but it's becoming nearly impossible to run her cons with her, unless she's asleep. Friends can only manage to watch her for an hour or two at best, it's not enough time. She's not making money like she used to. And she misses her better cons. Impersonation. Seduction. Emptying the bank accounts of men who have more money than sense.

The door opens, "Well?" Siobhan looks them up and down expectantly.

"I need you to take Kira. Just for the day." It should be long enough. At least to get a more sophisticated con started - she has a mark picked out. People cannot really tell that she's had a baby anymore, it's a good a time as any. She has to start doing this again.

Siobhan responds seriously, "I'm out teaching piano by five. You'll be back for her by then?"  
"Yeah. Yeah." She nods, not letting go of Kira just yet. That gives her most of the day.

"If you're not -"

Sarah interrupts, "I'll be back in time."

Siobhan eyes her warily, "If you're not, Kira stays here for the night. Children need stability."

Felix had told her that Mrs. S kept a small supply of things for Kira. She'd have enough of whatever she needed.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be back." She hasn't left Kira for more than a couple hours before, she kisses her on the head and hands her to Mrs. S.

"Bye monkey." She strokes Kira's forehead down her nose, like she does every night when she's curled up with her, watching her sleep.

As she walks away, there's some dread at leaving Kira, but she's safe. Probably safer with Mrs. S than she is with Sarah. Another feeling slips over her - relief at being unencumbered, her arms feel empty - her hands go automatically to her pockets. It's like slipping back into old jeans. She's just the punk once again.

**

She is late - by an hour and a half.

Felix answers the door, "I'm not supposed to let you take Kira. S is out teaching piano."

"But you will. I'm her mum. I just got kinda tied up with my new mark."

"Ah. So you were sealing the deal?" Felix returns inside, Kira is sitting in a highchair, he sits across from her watching her awkwardly spoon pureed carrots into her mouth with her chubby little hand grasping the spoon.  
"Yeah. This should be an easy one." Sarah nods, though this time she would definitely use condoms. One kid was more than enough.

Kira looks happy, well-fed and cute with carrot covering her hands and cheeks. Her brown eyes light up when she catches sight of Sarah, "Mama!" She babbles excitedly. Her feet kick happily, squealing.

"Yes. That is your con artist mama." Felix responds, "And I am Uncle Felix, who has been watching you since I got home from school."

"Really? What about Mrs. S?" Sarah sits at the kitchen table, close to Kira. She'll sleep here with Kira tonight, if that's what it takes. Least until this con is over.

"Passed her off. I'm mostly taking arts classes anyways, Kira was napping so I did homework for a while. Mrs. S is set on me going to college for art..."

Sarah snorts, "You gonna do it?"

"I don't know. I'm making decent money now. I have...clients. I could do my art my way. I don't think S has noticed either."

Kira interrupts their conversation by throwing her spoon on the floor, Felix mops up her face with a damp cloth and passes her off to Sarah.

"Come here monkey." Sarah cuddles Kira close, this worked well. She could do this again. She nurses Kira to sleep upstairs in her old bed - if S can take her during the day, long enough to get this con done, she might actually get her shit done. Then get back to just being with Kira for a few weeks before finding another mark. Kira is clingy though, not wanting to let go of her mum after their day of separation.

**

Leaving Kira only gets easier as she gets bigger, as she starts needing more than Sarah can give.

Ditching her for a night, a few days, two weeks to vanish off with a "new boyfriend" who's really more of a mark. Felix and S pick up the slack, raising Kira for her, and with her - depending. Kira's always happy to see her when she gets back, she's mum after all. Kira goes from stability with Mrs. S and Felix, to taking off with Sarah for weeks on end. Kira, Sarah realizes, is growing up with two lives. She's better off without me, Sarah thinks, safer with Mrs. S and Fee. 


End file.
